There is a variety of baby chairs now available on the market but no one is perfect in capacity. They are all designed for one purpose only without taking the concerned problems into consideration. So the place where they are used is limited. For example, a baby chair designed for use at home is not suitable to be carried along for use in the field or in the car because it is large, heavy and not foldable. And the conventional baby chair designed to be carried on the back fails to consider the comfort of the baby sitting in and the convenience for the carrier to carry. Therefore there is no baby chairs which can be used at home and outdoors, and carried on the back is currently available on the market.